My Love? True Love! Your Love? Pure Love!
by Hwang Energy
Summary: (Discontinued) Ichikawa Tenten. Seorang gadis dari genk Kawaii Four Yeoja yang tomboi. Punya musuh bebuyutan bernama Hyuuga Neji. "Udah ah mau cepat-cepat pulang!" / "Pulang kemana, Ten?" / "Kehati Neji. Hahaha," / "Kalianlah orang yang kucari selama ini!" / Read and Review, please?


_Disclaimer:_

_Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto_

_**My Love? True Love! Your Love? Pure Love!**__ by Hwang Energy_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_(A/N : sepertinya judul sama isi kurang —atau ga— nyambung -,- but, have enjoy, okay? :D)_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Huh. My Love? is True Love! are Your Love is Pure Love?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Kawaii Four Yeoja.

Yap. Sebuah genk berangotakan empat orang yang —mungkin— manis-manis. Tapi jangan berpikir aneh-aneh dulu dengan kata 'genk' yang biasanya terdengar buruk. Contohnya saja genk motor, anaknya bandel-bandel semua kan? Tapi beda dengan genk Kawaii Four Hime. Mereka itu bukan genk bandel-bandel. Mereka genk yang bener-bener menjunjung tinggi persahabatan.

— **My Love? —**

**Hyuuga Hinata**. Cewek manis dan pintar yang menjadi _maknae_ —yang paling muda— di genk tersebut. Sifatnya sangat pemalu dan pendiam. Disebut sebagai _Shy Young Girl_. Tapi jangan salah loh! Dia itu diam-diam menghanyutkan. Suka sekali dengan boyband Korea, SHINee dan bias utamanya itu Jong Hyun. Kalo udah ngomongin SHINee, langsung jadi bawel.

Hinata, itulah panggilannya. Dia naksir sama temen satu sekelasnya yang jago main bola. Namanya Namikaze Naruto. Hinata malu banget kalau ketemu sama Naruto. Teman-temannya berusaha buat ngebantuin Hinata.

**Yamanaka Ino**. Cewek cantik yang sangat pandai dalam bahasa inggris. Anak dari Yamanaka Inoichi, pemilik Yamanaka Flower yang terkenal di Konoha, Suna, dan Oto. Ino itu kaya raya. Tapi dia selalu bilang kalau yang kaya itu ayahnya bukan dia. Pandai bahasa bunga juga. Makanya ia dijuluki sebagai _Flower Girl Charm_.

Ino sangat suka dengan boyband korea bernama 2PM. Awalnya, Ino ngga suka dengan korea. Tapi pas liat kumpulan video K-Pop punya Hinata, Ino jatuh cinta dengan pesona Taecyeon 2PM. Ino sangat jago berdandan. Dia selalu menjadi juara di lomba-lomba _fashion_.

**Sakura Haruno**. Cewek galak yang pintar. Ayah dan Ibu Sakura adalah seorang dokter. Sakura bercita-cita sebagai dokter meneruskan Ayah dan Ibunya. Kalau Hinata dan Ino adalah seorang K-Poppers, Sakura adalah seorang J-Poppers. Dia sangat suka dengan AKB48 karena lagu-lagunya yang enak-enak, menurutnya. Tapi, akhir-akhir ini Sakura juga suka dengan boyband korea(lagi) bernama Super Junior. Katanya dia sangat suka sama si bang _Evil Maknae_, Kyuhyun.

Sakura sering di panggil Saku-nyan sama teman satu genk-nya gara-gara Sakura sangat lucu saat menirukan suara kucing. Naksir sama Uchiha Sasuke, ketua dari klub basket. Dulu, Sakura dan Ino suka ngerebutin Sasuke walaupun akhirnya Ino nyerah. Dijuluki sebagai _Child-Like Teenage Girl_.

**Ichikawa Tenten**. Cewek china bercampur jepang. Sifatnya itu tomboi. Makanya dia disebut sebagai _Boyish Girl Charm_. Tenten sangat suka anime Naruto(?) dan K-On. Katanya dia jatuh cinta sama ost theme-nya. Diantara teman satu genk-nya, Tenten lah yang paling dekat dengan cowok. Hinata dan Sakura suka tanya-tanya tenang Naruto dan Sasuke karena kebetulan Tenten lumayan dekat dengan mereka. Tenten nge-fans sama SNSD.

Tenten sering di panggil Ten-chi sama Sakura. Sebenarnya, Ten-chi itu singkatan dari Che Che —kakak dalam bahasa mandarin— Tenten. Kebetulan Tenten yang paling tua di genk-nya. Punya musuh bubuyutan bernama Hyuuga Neji. Karena Tenten yang paling tua, dia dinobatkan menjadi ketua. Padahal dia sendiri ga mau.

Nama genk mereka, Kawaii Girl Yeoja, mempunyai arti. _Kawaii_ berarti manis. _Four_ berarti empat. Dan _Yeoja_ berarti perempuan. Kalau digabungkan artinya menjadi Empat Perempuan Manis. Dan inilah kisah-kisah mereka.

— **True Love! —**

Konoha-Himawari High School. Sebuah sekolah yang khas dengan bunga mataharinya. Sekolah dimana genk Kawaii Four Yeoja bersekolah. Dan ke-empat cewek itu sekarang sedang dalam perjalan pulang. Seperti biasa, mereka suka pulang bersama.

"Ten-chi, Saku-nyan, Ino-chan," panggil Hinata. Yang merasa dipanggil pun menatap Hinata dengan tatapan 'ada-apa?'.

"Hehe," Hinata nyengir sebentar. "Ma-Maaf ya aku ga bisa pulang bareng kalian," kata Hinata tiba-tiba murung.

"Yah Hinata. Kita kan udah janji mau mampir ke K-Cafe sebelum pulang. Kok tiba-tiba kau bilang ga bisa?" kecewa Tenten.

"Tau nih Hinata. Aku kan udah bawa uang lebih nih. Butuh pengorbanan minta ke mama nih!" kata Sakura yang ikut-ikuttan kecewa.

"Hehe," cengir Hinata lagi. "Soalnya aku udah di jemput My Chagiya Jjong-oppa," kata-kata yang dilontarkan Hinata sukses membuat Tenten dan Sakura sweatdrop berjama'ah.

"Si Hinata," ucap Ino sweatdrop juga. "Kirain serius." katanya lagi.

"Hehe. Ga mungkin lah aku ingkar janji," kata Hinata sambil nyubit pipi Ino dengan gemas.

"Hinata, imutan aku kok malah nyubit Ino sih?" kata Tenten dengan pede-nya. Selamat Tenten, kau mendapatkan hadiah cubitan gratis dari Sakura.

"Cepetan yuk. Laper nih," kata Ino sambil ngelus-ngelus perutnya.

"Hahahaha. Yuk cepetan aku juga laper," kata Sakura setuju dengan Ino.

"Yuk," kata Tenten. Lalu, mereka berjalan dengan langkah cepat. Tanpa mereka sadari, ada sepasang mata yang mengawasi mereka dari balik pohon. Orang itu tersenyum licik sambil menatap mereka yang makin jauh.

— **Your Love? —**

_Kriring._

"Selamat datang," ucap salah satu pelayan restoran K-Cafe. Kawaii Four Yeoja tersenyum manis kepada pelayan tersebut. Lalu, mereka berjalan menuju sebuah meja yang mempunyai lima bangku yang ada di pojok Cafe tersebut. Itu adalah tempat favorite mereka karena tempat itu sejuk, nyaman, dan dekat kaca jendela.

"Ah capeknya," ucap Sakura setelah ia duduk. Lalu, Sakura meletakkan tasnya di bangku kosong yang ada di dekatnya. Begitu juga dengan Tenten, Ino, dan Hinata. Rupanya mereka memilih lima bangku untuk tempat tas mereka.

"Kalian mau pesan apa? Biar aku yang mesenin," tawar Ino yang tumben baik hati.

"Aku Choco-Biscuit Cake," ucap Tenten senang.

"Itu mulu, Ten-chi. Ga bosen apa? Aku mau coba yang lain ah. Cherry Mint Cake aja," kata Sakura.

"A-aku Snow Sweet Cake ya," ucap Hinata.

"Okeh. Aku pesan dulu ya," kata Ino. Lalu, ia berjalan menuju kasir. Sebenarnya itu bukan cuman kasir, tapi tempat untuk memesan juga.

"Ten-chi," panggil Hinata. "K-Kok Ten-chi bisa musuhan sama Neji onii-san?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

Tenten sedikit berpikir. "Hm... Gimana ya?" jeda Tenten. "Awalnya tuh waktu aku dan Neji masih di bangku SD, dia suka ngeledekin aku. Bilang aku ini tikus atau ga Mikcy Mouse. Kalian tau sendiri kan aku ga suka tikus? Aku ledekin balik aja dia. Aku bilang dia itu banci karena rambutnya panjang. Semenjak itu kita selalu perang bicara sampai sekarang ini. Dan yang paling aku sebelin itu, ternyata kita satu kelas mulu sampe sekarang. Huhu," cerita Tenten panjang.

"Satu kelas ya," ucap Sakura sambil meletakkan tangannya di dagunya. "Mungkin aja kalian jodoh! Haha," kata Sakura dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

Hinata tertawa sedangkan Tenten _sweatdrop_. "Saku-nya, sekali lagi kau bilang itu dapet hadiah piring gratis loh!" kata Tenten kesal.

"Hahahaha," Hinata dan Sakura tertawa terbahak-bahak. Tenten kesal melihat mereka berdua yang menertawainya.

"Si Ino lamat amat ya," kata Sakura yang sepertinya udah kelaparan.

"Jelas aja lama Saku-nyan. Tuh liat antrian-nya lumayan banyak," kata Tenten sambil menunjuk Ino yang lagi bete nunggu giliran.

"Ka-Kayak ngantri sembako ya? Hahahaha," kata Hinata iseng sambil tertawa.

"Gila ya si Hinata. Awalnya aku kira dia tuh cupu, pendiem. Ga taunya gokil juga dia," kata Tenten takjub. Sakura mengangguk setuju.

"Eh tunggu dulu deh. Itu yang ngantri di belakang Ino kok mirip Sasuke ya?" kata Sakura sambil menunjuk sedikit kearah cowok yang ada di belakang Ino.

Tenten dan Hinata memperhatikan cowok itu dari ujung kaki sampai unjung kepala. "Iya, ya. Kayak kembarannya Sasuke loh!" kata mereka berdua.

"Tapi kerenan Sasuke tau," kata Sakura malu-malu.

Tenten dan Hinata sweatdrop. "Sakura... Sakura..."

— **Pure Love!**** —**

_Ino's P.O.V_

Akhirnya giliranku dateng juga. Asli, kaki-ku ini pegel ngantri panjang gini. Tau gini sih aku ga jadi deh mesenin buat mereka. Karena aku lagi baik hati aja makanya aku pesenin.

"Mau pesan apa?" tanya si penjaga kasir itu dengan ramah.

"Pesan Choco-Biscuit Cake, Cherry Mint Cake, Snow Sweet Cake, Blueberry Cake, dan empat teh ocha." kata-ku balas ramah.

"Maaf, Blueberry Cake habis. Mungkin anda bisa pesan yang lain?" Sial. Kue favorite-ku abis. Udah ngantri lama-lama, kaki pegel, kue favorite abis. Lengkap banget penderitaan-ku (T_T).

"Yaudah di ganti sama Sweet Lemon Cake," kata-ku agak ketus.

"Baiklah. Semuanya jadi 5000 yen," langsung aja kukeluarkan selembaran uang 5000 yen.

"Uangnya 5000 yen ya. Silahkan duduk. Ini nomor-nya," kata si penjaga kasir sambil memberikan sebuah papan kecil bertuliskan angka 04 kepadaku.

Lalu, aku berjalan mengham— "Kyaaa,"

_Buk._

"Aduh sakit," ringisku kesakitan. Siapa sih yang menabrakku? Ga tau ya dia nabrak siapa!

"Maaf nona," kata suara orang yang —mungkin— menabrakku. Dia mengulurkan tangan padaku. Asli putih banget tangannya kayak mayat. Ups.

Dengan rasa kesal, aku meraih tangannya dan berdiri. "Makanya kalau jalan liat-li..." Pas ngeliat wajahnya, entah kenapa aku speechless.

"Maaf nona. Saya tidak sengaja menabrak anda. Apa anda baik-baik saja?" Kami-sama, insiden tabrakkan ini bukan malapetaka buatku. Justru keberuntungan buatku. Asli yang nabrak ganteng banget!

"A-ah, i-iya. A-aku baik-baik aja. Hehe," kataku gugup sambil sedikit menggaruk pipi.

"Baiklah. Maaf sekali lagi," kata cowok itu sambil sedikit menunduk. Aku sih ngangguk-ngangguk aja. Sebelum aku pergi, aku ga sengaja liat name tag dia. Ooh, namanya Shimura Sai dan kalau ga salah dia pake seragam sekolah Konoha Elite School yang deket sekolahku.

Asli, ganteng banget!

_End of Ino P.O.V_

— **My Love? True Love! Your Love? ****Pure Love! —**

"Ino-chaaaan," panggil Tenten.

"Kenapa Ten-chi?" tanya Ino dengan wajah polos.

"Kok balik kesininya sesudah kue ini ada di meja kita?" Sakura nanya balik ke Ino.

"Hah? Serius? Eh iya bener. Pas banget sama yang kupesen tadi. Kok orangnya bisa tau ya? Padahal nomornya kan ada di tanganku?" kata Ino bingung sambil nunjukkin papan kecil bertuliskan angka 04.

"Mungkin pelayannya punya indra ke-enam," jawab Sakura ngaco.

"Eh tunggu. Itu papannya angka empat ya, Ino?" tanya Tenten. Ino menunjukkan papannya ke Tenten.

"Emangnya kenapa, Ten-chi?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Entah kenapa aku punya _feeling_ kita bakal dapet sial deh. Angka empat bagi orang china kan angka sial," jawab Tenten khawatir. Dan gara-gara Tenten, mereka jadi pada deg-deg-an dan takut.

"Hahahaha," tawa Sakura mencairkan suasana. "Percaya ada kalian. Kita kan berempat, ga kena sial kan persahabatan kita?" kata Sakura meyakinkan.

"Bukan gitu Saku-nyan. Ini bukan soal persahabatan kita. Tapi tentang kita sendiri. Aku punya firasat buruk," kata Tenten serius.

Hinata merinding. "Biasanya _feeling_ Ten-chi suka bener loh!" kata Hinata khawatir.

"Udah ah jangan parno. Mendingan kita makan deh," kata Ino. Lalu, mereka melupakan soal 'firasat buruk' dan makan sambil ketawa-ketiwi.

"Oh ya, aku mau tanya sesuatu nih ke kalian," kata Tenten lalu meminum teh ocha-nya.

"Mau tanya apa, Ten-chi?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Gini loh," jeda Tenten. "Ada ga cowok yang kalian suka?" tanya Tenten hati-hati.

_Spruuut._

"Uhuk-uhuk," Ino yang lagi minum jadi menyemburkan minumannya gara-gara Tenten.

"Wah, Ino kayaknya ada nih. Saku-nya sama Hinata sih aku udah tau," kata Tenten iseng.

"Siapa Ino-chan?" tanya Hinata ikut-ikutan.

"Asik. Akhirnya Ino bener-bener ga suka sama Sasuke," kata Sakura gaje.

"Ap-Apaan sih kalian!" kata Ino blushing.

"Kyaaa, mukanya Ino memerah. Hayo siapa?" tanya Sakura sambil cekikikan.

"Udah ah mendingan kita makan aja," kata Ino tetep blushing.

"Ayolah Ino-chaaan," bujuk Tenten dengan suara imutnya.

"Apa sih Ten-chi. Dasar Neji!" Ino malah ngeledik Tenten. Sukses bikin Tenten kesal.

"_Hello_... Neji tuh musuh bebuyutanku," kata Tenten sweatdrop.

"Musuh jadi kekasih loh! Hahahaha," kali ini, Hinata ngeledekin Tenten.

"Hinata, emang kamu mau punya kakak ipar kayak Ten-chi?" Sakura juga ikut-ikutan ngeledekin Tenten.

"Hm, gi-gimana ya?" jawab Hinata pura-pura bingung.

"Hahahaha, kau dan Neji cocok tau, Ten." kata Ino sambil tertawa.

Tenten _sweatdrop_ melihat temen-temennya. "Udah woy. Mendingan kita makan abis itu cepet-cepet pulang," kata Tenten kesal.

"Pulang kemana, Ten?" tanya Sakura iseng.

"Kehati Neji. Hahahahahaha," tawa Ino dan Hinata. Sakura juga ikut-ikutan ketawa. Alhasil terjadilah perang cubit-cubitan di genk Kawaii Four Yeoja itu.

Sementara mereka pada perang cubit-cubitan, tanpa mereka sadari ada sepasang mata yang mengawasi mereka lagi. Orang itu mengambil handphone dari saku celananya dan mengambil foto Tenten, Sakura, Ino, dan Hinata. Setelah itu, orang itu mengirim foto tersebut ke seseorang. Dia tersenyum penuh arti.

"Kalianlah orang yang kucari selama ini,"

_._

_._

_._

_._

_To Be Continued_

_**Ohayou minna-san :D**_

Fanfict yang lain belum selesai, aku udah bikin fanfict baru aja -_- Gomen minna-san. Entah kenapa aku seneng banget bikin fanfict baru ._. Oh iya, di chapter ini romance-nya belum ada. Baru pengenalan aja :D mungkin nanti di chapter dua atau tiga.

Bagaimanakah fanfict-ku yang ini? Jelekkah? Abalkah? Gajekah? Kalian bisa menilai fanfic buatanku di kotak Poll yang ada di bio-ku :D

Kira-kira, kalian bisa tebak ga apa yang dimaksud dengan kalimat "Kalianlah orang yang kucari selama ini," ? :D

_Thanks For Read and Please Review ._


End file.
